U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,108 describes an apparatus to control satellite wobble, precession, and nutation, using a momentum/reaction wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,096 describes a method to reorient a satellite's spin axis relative to its momentum wheel axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,409 describes an apparatus to minimize satellite attitude error resulting from static coulomb friction and cogging torques of wheel speed reversal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,921 describes an apparatus to desaturate (unload) spacecraft momentum/reaction wheels using magnetic torquers. The E-W deviations addressed by the present invention cannot be compensated by magnetic torquers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,211 describes an apparatus to provide a momentum biased 3-axis satellite attitude control system using three or more momentum wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,772 describes an apparatus to generate a nodding function to control spacecraft roll and yaw pointing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,780 describes an apparatus to determine the orientation of and to precess a spinning spacecraft using on-board processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,861 describes an apparatus to reorient a momentum stabilized spacecraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,051 describes a method to control a 3-axis stabilized satellite from transfer orbit to synchronous orbit using a bipropellant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,420 describes a method to control a satellite's attitude using two canted momentum wheels.